Du bist nicht allein
by Naurring
Summary: SLASH! Elrond entdeckt, dass er nicht so allein ist wie er dachte. AU. ElrondErestor. Übersetzung von You Are Not Alone


**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere, Schauplätze, Ereignisse etc. gehören J.R.R. Tolkien, aber ganz sicher nicht mir. Ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld oder schlage sonstigen Profit daraus.

**Warnung:** AU, slash

**Pairing: **Elrond/Erestor

**Wörter:** 2,106

**Inhalt:** Elrond entdeckt, dass er nicht so allein ist wie er dachte.

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Diese Geschichte ist eine Übersetzung des englischen Originals "You Are Not Alone" (ebenfalls von mir). Vielleicht sollte ich euch warnen, dass ich die ganze Zeit über geheult habe, als ich das schrieb. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich an diesem Tag ziemlich deprimiert war und wenn das der Fall ist fange ich unglaublich leicht an zu heulen. Es sollte also keine allzu große Gefahr bestehen, sollte allerdings jemand etwas feinfühliger sein und es für nötig halten sollte er sich vielleicht ein Taschentuch bereithalten.

Erestor POV

**Du bist nicht allein**

Langsam ging ich durch den ruhigen Flur. Die Stille war so vollkommen, dass sogar meine leichten elbischen Schritte kleine Echos hervorriefen. Ich ging an all den Statuen vorbei, all den Gemälden und hölzernen Schnitzereien, die die Helden längst vergangener Zeiten zeigten – die von ihren Abenteuern erzählten, ihren großen Taten oder von ihrem qualvollen Tod. Geschichten tiefen Hasses und noch tieferer Liebe, Geschichten der Leben von Elben, die schon lange die Grenzen dieser Welt verlassen hatten, auf dem einen Weg oder dem anderen.

Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht und blieb vor der wunderschönen Tür stehen. Eine meisterhaft gefertigte Schnitzerei zierte den Durchgang, ein Bild zweier Leute, die zusammen in einem lichten Wald tanzten. Ein Mann und eine Frau. Die Frau hatte langes Haar, das hinter ihr schwebte, als sie lachend herumwirbelte und dadurch die makellos spitzen Ohren sehen ließ. Der Mann sah sie verwundert an, seine Hand fest um ihre schlanken Finger geschlungen. Sein Wuchs war viel kräftiger und seine Züge nicht so ebenmäßig wie die ihren. Ein kurzer Bart an seinem Kinn ließ erkennen zu welcher Rasse er gehörte.

Beren und Lúthien. Die zwei berühmtesten Geliebten in Ardas Geschichte. Sie hatten für ihre Liebe gekämpft und egal was zwischen sie kam sie hatten ihm die Stirn geboten und am Ende sogar den Tod besiegt. Es war kein Zufall, dass gerade dieses Bild für die Tür zu diesen Räumen ausgewählt worden war. Ein guter Wunsch war es gewesen, dazu gedacht jedem, der vorbeikam, zu zeigen, dass in diesen Gemächern das glücklichste aller Paare lebte und das ihre Liebe so tief war wie die Wurzeln der Erde.

Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe zu klopfen, da ich wusste, dass ich keine Antwort bekommen würde. Leise stieß ich die Tür auf und lehnte mich dann an den Türrahmen, um den letzten zurückgebliebenen Bewohner zu betrachten.

Elrond saß neben dem großen Bett in einem schweren Stuhl, der einst seinen Platz im Wohnzimmer der Gemächer gehabt hatte. Er hatte ihn hier hinein gebracht, als er begonnen hatte über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken. Ein großer gläserner Krug stand vor ihm, halb gefüllt mit blutrotem Wein. Die andere Hälfte hatte bereits ihren Weg an den Lippen vorbei gefunden, die sich jetzt erneut öffneten, um einen weiteren Schluck der starken Flüssigkeit zu nehmen.

Elrond starrte in sein Glas hinab und ich konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen, als er sich an etwas erinnerte, das diese kräftige Farbe geteilt hatte. Ich wusste, dass er an den Tag dachte, an dem seine Söhne seine geliebte Frau zurückgebracht hatten, Körper und Seele zerrissen, jenseits der Vorstellung verletzt. Ich wusste, dass er ihr Blut an seinen Händen und seiner Kleidung kleben sah, nachdem er versucht hatte ihren verletzten Körper wieder zu heilen.

Er streckte seine freie Hand aus und hob ein Stück Papier auf. Ich wusste was es zeigte, ich war dort gewesen, als er es aus all den Erinnerungen ausgrub, die sich im Laufe der Jahre in Form von Briefen, Bildern, vergessenem Spielzeug und Schmuck angesammelt hatten.

Elladan hatte dieses Bild Jahrhunderte zuvor gemalt, als er noch ein kleines Kind und die Familie vollständig gewesen war. Es zeigte genau diese Familie, an einem hellen Sommertag im Garten, als Elrond seine Pflichten verlassen hatte, um den Tag mit seinen Geliebten in der warmen Sonne zu verbringen. Die Zwillinge hatten darauf bestanden ihre Malsachen mitzunehmen und Elladan hatte genau dieses Bild gemalt, über dem sein Vater jetzt nachdachte. Es zeigte die Familie auf einer Decke im Garten: Elrond, Celebrían, Arwen auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter und die Zwillinge vor ihnen.

Elronds rote Augen und die dunklen Ringe unter ihnen erzählten ihm die Geschichte tagelanger Trauer. Er hätte geweint, während er das Bild ansah, das wusste ich, wenn er noch Tränen gehabt hätte. Aber sie waren schon vor langer Zeit versiegt.

Mein eigenes Herz zog sich zusammen, als ich ihn so sah. Er hatte ein schweres Leben gehabt und ich hatte die Art, wie er es schaffte stark zu bleiben, immer bewundert, die Art wie er sich nicht unterkriegen ließ und immer ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme anderer gehabt hatte, die Art wie er immer seiner gute Laune behalten hatte. Aber am Ende war ihm nichts geblieben außer seinem Schmerz. Und ich hatte vor das zu ändern.

Ich löste mich aus der Tür und schloss die Tür leise hinter mir. Elrond schien mich nicht zu bemerken, als ich zu ihm trat, die Hände in den Ärmeln meiner Robe vergraben.

Er hatte das Bild wieder hingelegt und berührte jetzt eine wie ein Schmetterling geformte Haarspange, aus Dutzenden blauer und violetter Steine gefertigt. Die Haarspange hatte einst Celebrían gehört, Elrond hatte sie ihr geschenkt, als die Zwillinge geboren wurden, und es war immer ihre Lieblingsspange gewesen. Zärtlich liebkoste er sie, die Augen abwesend und in Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit verloren. Es war an der Zeit, dass er zurückkam, um in der Gegenwart und der Zukunft zu leben.

Ich stand neben ihm, ergriff behutsam die Haarspange und nahm sie aus Elronds Händen. Für einen Moment starrte er nur auf seine leeren Hände und sah dann langsam auf, starrte mich ein wenig benommen an. „Erestor", murmelte er.

"Ja", antwortete ich schlicht.

Er nickte und sah wieder auf das Bild hinab, bevor er sein Glas hob und es in einem Zug leerte. „Sie haben mich verlassen, Erestor", flüsterte er und stellte seinen Kelch wieder ab, ließ ihn aber nicht los. „Sie haben mich verlassen und sie werden niemals wiederkehren." Er griff nach dem Krug und nachdem er sein Glas erneut gefüllt hatte, trank er sofort die betäubende Flüssigkeit. Ich beugte mich vor und nahm ihm sanft das Glas aus den Händen und den Krug fort. Ich stellte beides auf ein kleines Regal auf der anderen Seite des Raums, in sicherer Entfernung von Elrond.

Er schien es nicht zu bemerken. Er starrte das Bild einfach nur an und nun rann doch eine kleine Träne seine Wange hinab. „Zuerst hat mein Bruder die Sterblichkeit gewählt. Dann hat mich meine Frau verlassen und Arwen hat sich dazu entschieden den Rest ihres jetzt sterblichen Lebens mit einem Menschen zu verbringen. Und jetzt haben mich sogar meine zwei Söhne im Stich gelassen", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Sie haben mich verlassen. Ich habe alle verloren. Ich bin allein. Jetzt ist niemand mehr da."

Er sah zu mir auf und ich hätte beinahe selbst über den rohen Schmerz geweint, den ich in seinen Augen sah. Oh, wie ich wünschte, dass die Zwillinge geblieben wären. Ich würde sie selbst furchtbar vermissen, aber mein Kummer war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, den ihr Weggang Elrond bereitete. Zwei Wochen zuvor hatten sie verkündet, dass sie nicht mit uns nach Valinor kommen würden. Elladan und Elrohir würden sterblich werden und den Rest ihres Lebens bei ihrer Schwester in Gondor verbringen. Sie waren diesen Morgen abgereist und hatten den letzten Rest von Elronds Herz mit sich genommen.

"Sie mussten eine Entscheidung treffen, Elrond, und ich bin sicher, dass sie mit dir gekommen wären, wenn du sie darum gebeten hättest. Und ich denke das weißt du. Du hast es nicht getan, weil du wusstest, dass das ihr Schicksal und dass es richtig war. Sie waren nicht für die Ewigkeit bestimmt."

Die Tränen hatten sich vermehrt und kleine silberne Bäche rannen jetzt seine blassen Wangen hinab. Schluchzer schüttelten seinen Körper und eine Hand klammerte sich an den Rand des Tisches.

"Warum?" gelang es ihm zwischen den Tränen zu sagen. „Warum wird mir jeder, den ich liebe, fortgenommen?"

"Nicht jeder, Elrond. Ich bin noch hier. Glorfindel ist noch hier und viele andere. Celebrían erwartet dich in den Unsterblichen Landen."

"Du weißt, dass das eine falsche Hoffnung ist. Du weißt, dass Celebrían für mich verloren ist."

Ich wusste es. Celebrían hatte ihn freigegeben, bevor sie gegangen war. Ihre Liebe zueinander hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit verändert. Ich hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie immer noch etwas für den anderen empfinden würden, dass sie für einander da sein und froh sein würden, den anderen wieder zu haben. Aber es war nicht mehr dasselbe. Die bedingungslose Liebe zweier Lebenspartner, Geliebter, war verschwunden. Das war das Schlimmste für ihn, dass er genau wusste, dass das einzige Mitglied seiner Familie, das ihm geblieben war, nicht mehr wirklich ein Teil der Familie war.

Aber er sehnte sich nach Liebe, brauchte sie genau so sehr wie die Luft zum Atmen. Und ich hatte vor sie ihm zu geben.

"Du bist nicht allein, Elrond. Du brauchst nicht allein zu sein", sagte ich leise, als ich wieder an seine Seite trat. „Überall ist Liebe für dich, du musst nur aus der Vergangenheit zurückkommen und beginnen wieder in der Gegenwart zu leben. Natürlich tut es weh sie zu verlieren und du wirst niemals aufhören sie zu vermissen. Das brauchst du auch nicht. Aber du musst weiter machen. Das Leben ist nicht vorüber und du musst das Beste daraus machen. Überall ist Liebe. Öffne deine Augen und sehe sie. Und dann nimm sie dir." Vorsichtig beugte ich mich über ihn und presste zärtlich meine Lippen auf seine. Nur für einen kurzen Moment, gerade lange genug, um ihm zu zeigen was ich ihm anbot.

Er war verstummt. Die Schluchzer hatten ausfgehört und er starrte mich jetzt an, seine Augen groß vor Erstaunen. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und stellte dadurch etwas Abstand zwischen uns wieder her, einen Abstand, der für einen Berater und seinen Herrn angebracht war. „Ich liebe dich, Elrond. Ich tue es schon seit langer Zeit, aber ich habe diese Liebe für mich behalten, sie gehegt und gepflegt, wie einen kleinen Keimling. Er ist nun zu einem großen und starken Baum herangewachsen und wartet nur darauf, dass du seine Früchte pflückst, wenn du sie willst."

Elrond sagte nichts, er sah mich vollkommen verblüfft an und ich nutzte die Zeit, um seine Züge zu betrachten. Um die vollkommene Kurve seiner Nase anzusehen, seine wunderschönen Augen und seine weichen Lippen.

"Du…" brachte er nach einiger Zeit hervor. "Du sagst… sagst, dass… Du willst, dass ich…"

"Ich biete dir meine Liebe an", bestätigte ich. "Ich biete dir an den Rest meines Lebens an deiner Seite zu verbringen, dich zu ehren, für dich zu sorgen… dich einfach nur zu lieben. Der Geliebte zu sein, den du willst."

Wieder sagte er nichts und ich fügte mit jetzt zitternder Stimme hinzu: "Du brauchst nicht allein zu sein."

Er sah mich an wie ich dastand – zitternd, wartend, mit vor Erwartung wie verrückt schlagendem Herzen. Ich hatte mich davor gefürchtet diesen Schritt zu tun, hatte mich davor gefürchtet abgewiesen und ausgelacht zu werden. Aber ich konnte seinen Schmerz einfach nicht länger ertragen und wollte ihn Elrond nehmen.

Langsam erhob er sich und trat auf mich zu. Ich sah zu ihm auf, aber alles, was ich in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, war diese unendliche Verwunderung. „Du liebst mich…" flüsterte er.

"Ja", antwortete ich.

Langsam und vorsichtig schlang ich einen Arm um seinen Nacken, zog ihn an mich und presste meine Lippen erneut auf seine, dieses Mal nur ein wenig länger. „Überall ist Liebe", flüsterte ich gegen seinen Lippen. „Du musst sie nur nehmen."

Er sah auf den Boden, verblüfft, nachdenklich. Dann legte er langsam seine Arme um meine Taille und mein Herz machte vor Freude einen Sprung. Er begann leicht zu zittern und mit einem Schluchzen lehnte er seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und weinte.

Ich hielt ihn. Ich ihn einfach nur fest und rieb seinen Rücken. Langsam hörte das Schluchzen auf und nach einer Weile schob ich ihn von mich und drehte ihn zum Bett um. „Komm, Elrond. Es ist spät." Ich lenkte ihn zum Bett und drückte ihn in die Kissen, bevor ich eine Decke über meinen Geliebten zog, während ich mich neben ihn legte.

In seine Augen war immer noch dieses ungläubige Staunen, aber er schien jetzt ruhiger zu sein, akzeptierender. „Willst du sie?" flüsterte ich."

Er starrte mich an und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen veränderte sich. Der Unglauben verschwand und machte Platz für Entschlossenheit und einem neuen Willen zu leben. „Ich will sie", flüsterte er und zog mich in seine Arme. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. „Dann ist sie dein." Wir lagen in dem Bett, das einst Elrond und seiner Frau gehört hatte. Aber das war jetzt vorbei – das gehörte in die Vergangenheit und wir lebten in der Gegenwart, voller Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Und wir waren die Zukunft.

Elronds Atmung beruhigte sich und die leichte Lockerung seiner Umarmung sagte mir, dass er eingeschlafen war, dass seine Erschöpfung ihn überwältigt hatte. Er ruhte jetzt und würde am Morgen aufwachen, um unsere gemeinsame Ewigkeit zu begrüßen.

Und mit dem Wissen, dass ich seinen Schmerz gelindert und dass er meine Liebe akzeptiert hatte, glitt ich in den Schlaf.

Ende


End file.
